The Wolf and the Dragon
by kaylamoonshoes
Summary: Game of Thrones AU: Kurt was raised a Lannister, a prisoner from the Rebellion against the Targaryens. A bastard boy flees from Dorne to find his father in Winterfell and the Knight Kurt spares his life. Between the building war between the North and the South, the threat of Dothraki from across the sea, and the fabled White Walkers from the Wall, they somehow find forbidden love.
1. Bastard of Dorne

**WOAH it's been forever! In the mean time, I've halfway finished nursing school, saw Darren Criss in Nashville, and got to hear the beautiful man give a very moving speech before he left the concert to me and a few other girls. It was...wow.**

**Anyway, I'm working in a hospital right now (not like RIGHT now cuz that would be neglect and that's illegal) so I'm reeeeeeeally slacking up on my writing, but I'm halfway through a chapter for Glee Love and I have a few chapters of this story already started. Game of Thrones is my other favorite show I nerd out to, so I just HAD to do this. There's a whole storyline to it on my computer so hopefully this will run a little more smoothly than others have in the past. I'm notorious for slacking. **

**So, to all my new readers, like Darren Criss, I have little things about my stories that make them mine. **

**1. There will be sex- no ifs, ands, or butts...see what I did there?**

**2. I NEVER update like I should**

**3. I tend to write these extremley long author's notes.**

**So, now that you know...ONWARD! so some background before we do this:**

**Kurt is around 23, 24. Blaine is 16. AGE DIFFERENCE! But if you have seen the show and you know who Crastor and Walder Frey are, then you'll understand this is TOTALLY normal. **

**Ned apparently spent a little time in Dorne at some point, so let's just say it was when he knocked up Amylan, Blaine's mom. I just recently got a map of Westeros, so if the locations are off at the beginning, it's because I just now looked at the map, lol. **

**Let us begin.**

* * *

Kurt tightened his belt and placed his sword in its sheath, checking the mirror once more to make sure his armor was straightened and polished before stepping out of his chambers and heading toward the barracks in King s Landing. The young knight was smiling and nodding hellos to young maidens who passed and giggled, batting their lashes at him. He suppressed his own laugh. He had been with several women in his life, but none had ever satisfied him. The only satisfying sexual encounter he had ever had was a young squire when he was 14. Since then he had put sex on the back burner.

Kurt was tall, lithe but strong, and blonde like the rest of his family, though many would say his hair was almost silver in comparison to his cousins. He called them his family, though he is really just a captive. From the age of seven, he had lived in King s Landing alongside his captives, saying to the faces of the lords and ladies that he was a Lannister. Kurt s true lineage lay in ruins. His only surviving relatives had fled the country. Last he had heard they were hiding in Pentos.

"Cousin!" he heard a voice call to him. It was smug and low, the thought of who was carrying the voice making his skin crawl. He did appreciate Tywin Lannister for not killing him when he could have, but to force him to grow up alongside his children was a slower death.

"Jamie," Kurt turned and slowed his step to allow his cousin to catch up. Since Kurt was a child, he had been called cousin by the three Lannisters. Cerci and the king's children didn't know any different. It was the biggest kept secret kept by the Lannisters as far as Kurt knew. "Reporting for duty as well?"

"No, actually, I've come to retrieve you. Ser Walen will be taking your post today. You have to come with me to council with the king."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "For what reason does the king need me?"

"We are to head his King s Guard," Jamie smirked. "We are about to embark on a long, depressing journey north to Winterfell."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Winterfell. He knew where they were going. The Hand of the King, John Arryn, recently took ill and died. The first mention from the king of a replacement hand was Eddard Stark of Winterfell, his lifelong companion and pseudo-brother. "Must we?"

"We must. You and I are the best swordsmen on the guard. You can t tell me you aren't the least bit excited to visit the beautiful, cold, barren waste that is the north," Jamie said snarkily.

"I'd sooner piss on a cat," Kurt scoffed. "But if Robert demands it, it must be so. Guess the Kingsroad will be our home for the next three months."

* * *

"If my ass didn t already have a crack in it, it would by now," Tyrion Lannister griped next to Kurt astride his horse, one that looked quite large compared to its rider. Lord Tyrion was born a dwarf and his mother died giving birth to him. There had always been a slight bit of tension between the Lannisters and Tyrion but none more than with Tyrion and his father, Tywin. Kurt had always avoided rooms in which Tyrion and Tywin were closely confined together.

"Shall I find you a pony, my lord?" scoffed a fellow knight. Kurt couldn't stifle a laugh. He had always been close to Tyrion, but could not deny some jokes at his expense were funny.

"Oh, yes," Tyrion rolled his eyes, "And a ladder for dismount if you please, good Ser."

A loud call from the front of the caravan halted the procession and Kurt and Jamie rode toward the front. Upon arrival, they found a pitiful site- a boy, no more than 15 or 16, was being bound and pleading with the King's Guard.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to catch a ride! I had no idea-"

"This is King Robert Baratheon's wheelhouse, bastard! You dare to try and board!" Ser Walen beat the boy again with the back of his hand.

"What has happened here?" Kurt asked Ser Walen.

"This little shit was caught trying to steal a ride on the wheelhouse axles. He has a sword on him."

Kurt dismounted his white horse and unsheathed his sword.

"Please, my lord, please don't kill me," he pleaded, his honey eyes filling with tears. "I wasn't gonna kill him! I'm just trying to get to Winterfell! Please!"

"I'm no lord," Kurt held fast with his sword, pointing at the side of the boy's neck. The boy's hair was tangled with leaves and the curls fell around the back of his neck and over his eyebrows. Kurt didn't let on, but he couldn't stop thinking about just how beautiful the boy looked, even with blood dripping from a cut on his face.

"What is your name?"

"Sand, sir. Blaine Sand of Dorne."

"What business do you have in Winterfell, bastard of Dorne?" Jamie asked, stepping forward.

"My father is there. My mother's been dead for almost three months now. She told me about him before she died. Said I should seek him out."

"We don t take runaways," Ser Barristone pulled out his sword as well. "Would you like to do the honors, Ser Kurt, or shall I?"

"Sir, please, no!" Blaine begged with the both of them. "Have mercy, please! I had no idea this was the king's caravan! I'll be on my way, I swear it!"

Kurt looked the boy over slowly and looked up to where his cousin, the queen Cercei, was peeking out of her own wheelhouse, a look of boredom on her face.

"Ask King Robert what is to be done with the bastard," Kurt said to Jamie. "He is the one I answer to."

Jamie walked over to the king's wheelhouse and summoned him out. With great difficulty, the large, drunk king stumbled from the inside.

"Why have we stopped?" he growled. "What s this?"

"Your Grace, we found this bastard holding to the axles beneath your wheelhouse. Says he's trying to get to Winterfell. We were about to chop off his head for attempting to kill the king until Ser Kurt's large heart got in the way," Jamie explained. Kurt gave him a dirty look before glancing over at the king.

"Your Grace, the boy says his mother has recently passed and he's trying to find his father in Winterfell. He's traveled from Dorne."

"Dorne!? Aah, I loved Dorne. So you tried to kill me, eh?" King Robert approached the boy slowly.

"N-no, Your Grace, honest!"

Robert harrumphed and tilted his head at the boy. "This father you re looking for. He got a name, bastard, or is he Sand as well?"

"No, your grace. His name is Stark. Eddard Stark."

The king's face fell and the caravan went silent. Kurt s sword dropped from the boy's neck.

"Do you know who Eddard Stark is, boy?" the king asked, his voice sounding a little less slurred than before.

"No, your grace, only that he bed my mother once and never knew of me. She said I was to find him and make a good life for myself. Please, your grace, I ll go back to Dorne if I have to, just please don t chop off my head-"

"Stop your sniveling, bastard," the king growled. "Ser Kurt, find the boy a horse. He rides with us. Take his sword and anything else he has on him."

"Oh, thank you, your grace-!"

"Enough, enough, I'm thirsty," he mumbled and climbed back up the steps to his wheelhouse. Kurt pulled a horse over to him and started stripping the boy of his cloak, pulling out a knife, some old bread, and his sword on his belt.

"Will I be getting the sword back, sir? I-it belonged to a very dear friend of mine who told me to keep it safe."

His blazing gold eyes and boyish face made Kurt's heart ache. "We'll see, bastard. Make no mention of it in the meantime, got it?"

"Yes sir," Blaine nodded and mounted the horse Kurt brought to him, a black male who immediately responded to Blaine s voice and touch. Kurt mounted his own horse and as the caravan started moving, he gestured to Blaine.

After you, Blaine Sand of Dorne.

* * *

Winterfell approached months too late for Kurt s liking. They rode into the city and Robert greeted the Stark family with brotherly affection. After the king and the lord visited the crypt of the Stark family beneath the city, Robert gave the word to bring forth the bastard. Blaine looked so scared as if he would piss himself at any moment. He quite obviously didn't realize how important his supposed father really was.

Kurt and Jamie led the bastard Blaine to a study occupied by Lord Stark and the king. Upon one look at Ned Stark Kurt could tell he was a strong, kind man and the boy may live to see the next day. He could also see that they shared dark eyes and the brow shape.

"Where did you find him?" Ned asked, his voice low and growling like the wolf on his family sigil. Blaine looked away from him.

"On the Kingsroad near the river lands. Says he's your bastard son."

Ned furrowed his brow and slowly approached Blaine. "Look at me, boy."

Blaine took a visibly deep breath and looked up slowly. Ned studied him closely and his face seemed to change.

"Your mother. What was her name?"

"Amylan, my lord," Blaine answered softly. "She was born in Pentos, but since I was a child we've lived in Dorne."

Ned's face showed realization. "Your mother was a housemaiden at Sunspear."

Blaine's eyes shot up and met Ned Stark's. "Y-yes, my lord."

Ned stepped back, sitting back against his desk and rubbing his forehead with his hand. "This cannot be."

"She was struck ill not four months ago. She told me that the only man she had ever bed was you and that I should find you and make a good life."

Ned dropped his hand and looked up to Lady Stark, a cold-looking woman who crossed her arms in front of her. "Is this true, Ned?"

"It was before we were married, Cat I swear it. I had no idea about the boy, though."

"I'm sorry, my lord, my lady, for coming here. I should have known better. If it pleases you, I will leave-"

"You are of my blood," Ned Stark spoke up. The room fell silent and Lady Stark tilted her head, looking livid. "I cannot turn away my blood or spill it on the ground simply for trying to seek me out. Ser Kurt, Ser Jamie, release him."

Kurt looked to the king, who nodded in agreement with Lord Stark, and the knights let the boy go.

"Thank you, my lord," Blaine let a tear slip down his cheek, but batted it away with his long, dark lashes.

Ned approached him again. "What is your name?"

"Blaine Sand, my lord."

Ned gave a small laugh and nodded. "Blaine. Maester Luwin will escort you to your chambers. You ll be with my son, Jon. Also, find him some more suitable clothes," he spoke to an old man in grey robes. "He's in desperate need of a bath as well."

Ned, you can't be serious," Lady Stark approached him angrily. "He walks in claiming to be your son and you give him a place in our castle?!"

"He is my son, Cat. He is alone in this world now and I will not turn him away," Ned said finitely and beckoned the party out, leaving Blaine with Maester Luwin. Kurt followed behind, throwing Blaine a look of sympathy before leaving. Maester Luwin cleared his throat and stepped forward to place a hand on Blaine's dirty shoulder.

"Come, boy. Time to meet your new family."

* * *

**woop!**


	2. To The Capitol

**weee! i'm back! saving lives by day, being dorky by night! yes, I'm working as an extern in a hospital now on PCU. LOVE IT! I'm trying to get used to actually talking to old people. I tend to be a little...well...dorky.**

**anyway, I'm writing my booty off today. Working on this and probably about to start back on I Won't Let You Go It Alone. Glee Love is also in the works. Halfway done with a Klaine and Marley chapter. **

**for now...STARK LOVE! btw i'm going by the show, not the books because I haven't finished them and don't wanna fuck it up. **

* * *

The Starks were an interesting group of people. The first person Blaine got to meet was Bran, who ran into him blindly while running after his little brother, Rickon.

"Lord Bran, do be careful," Maester Luwin scolded.

"Sorry, Maester Luwin," Bran eyed Blaine suspiciously.

"This is Blaine. He will be living here now. He's your father s son."

Bran s brows raised. "Are you a bastard like Jon?"

Rickon, a small boy of six, came running up to them. "Hi!"

Blaine was a little overwhelmed, but he nodded.

Bran smiled and stuck out his hand. Blaine hesitated but he shook the little boy's hand.

"You'll like Jon. He s great. Come on, Rickon!" Bran ran off, the little boy following close behind him. Maester Luwin laughed.

"Those boys, running around like Dothraki heathons," he led Blaine across the yard into a chamber where a boy with dark curls and white pup lay on a bed. Upon entering the room, the pup sat up quickly.

"Easy, Ghost," the boy, Jon, Blaine assumed, placed a hand on the pup's back.

"Jon, this is Blaine. He will be staying here. I trust you will make sure he's comfortable while I ready his bath?"

Jon furrowed his brow, but nodded. Maester Luwin left the room, leaving Blaine and Jon alone.

"So what are you doing here?" Jon sat up, looking a little defensive.

"Lord Stark is my father..."

Jon raised his eyebrows. "Another bastard?"

Blaine nodded.

"I'm a bastard, too." Jon Snow, he reached his hand out to shake Blaine's. Blaine could tell the boy was younger than he was, only by a couple of years, and that they both shared their father s eyes and facial structure. "I hope you don t plan to become a lord anytime soon. It doesn't work that way."

"I know," Blaine nodded. "I don t want a title."

"You've got one. Bastard. And you'll have it wherever you go, no matter what you do. Everyone's pretty nice here, though. Lady Stark doesn't really like me, so I'm not sure how she s going to be toward you."

"She didn't seem to like me much either," Blaine chanced a grin. Jon laughed and patted Ghost.

"He s a dire wolf," he scratched behind the pup's ears. "We found a litter of them with their dead mother. Our house sigil is a dire wolf, so I thought it was only fitting that the Starks should have them. This one was the runt," he chuckled. "So he ended up with me."

Blaine smiled and tentatively reached out a hand to Ghost, who sniffed his fingers and licked them quickly before hopping off the bed and flopping out of the room.

"Just don t let anyone get to you. If they can, they will and it's already hard enough with winter coming."

Blaine nodded. He was born in the long winter. He didn't really remember it, but what he did remember he'd never forget.

Maester Luwin reentered the room and cleared his throat. "Your bath is ready, Blaine."

Blaine nodded and stood to follow Maester Luwin out.

"Enjoy your bath," Jon quipped and Blaine turned back, giving him a smirk. He could already tell he was going to like Jon Snow.

* * *

After his bath, Blaine was led to the barber. Two other boys and Jon were already in there, shirts off and bored looks on their faces.

"So you're the new bastard?" one of them smirked. Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes. Was that all he would hear?

"This is Blaine," Jon introduced him. "Blaine, this is Lord Stark's oldest son Robb and Theon Greyjoy."

The smirker, Theon, leaned forward off the table he was against and walked over to Blaine, studying him.

"Where you from, bastard?"

"Dorne," Blaine tried not to sound strained. The boy made his blood boil.

"Ever fucked a Dornish whore?" he asked. Robb leaned forward and backhanded Theon's arm.

"Cut it out, Greyjoy. Like you've ever fucked a Dornish whore."

"Says Lord Robb Stark, the pristine flower," he laughed. Robb rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine. We're getting cleaned up for the king and queen's feast tonight."

"I don't understand why we have to get all pretty for the king and queen," Jon griped.

"Getting pretty for the queen," Theon wiggled his eyebrows. Robb sat in the chair and let the barber lather his face.

"I hear the prince is a royal prick," Robb grinned.

"I'm sure he gets plenty with that royal prick," Theon joked.

"Gods, Theon, your vile," Jon shook his head. Blaine fought a smile.

"Whatever, that's what I would do with it."

They bantered for a while. After Jon finished, Blaine had a seat and got shaved, hair trimmed, and oil rubbed into his skin. When he stood and looked in the mirror, he gasped. He hadn't seen himself so clean in so long it was a shock. His long curls were trimmed around his ears and up to the top of his neck, still slightly falling over his forehead. His dark skin was clean and slick with the oils used to shave him.

"Ready to go get dressed?" Jon came up behind him, clapping his shoulder and looking into the mirror.

"Yeah," he smiled and turned around. They put on their shirts and headed back out to the yard.

"Jon?"

"Yes?"

Blaine swallowed. "Thanks. For not treating me like shit..."

Jon looked at him strangely. "Why would I?"

"I just...walked in here and fell into step with everyone...no one really just accepted it like you."

Jon shrugged. "You're a good guy. You just wanted to find your father. I'm just glad he didn't chop off your head."

Blaine laughed out loud. "I'm sure I'm more glad than you."

Jon nodded. "Don't worry too much about it. Act like this is where you belong. Before long, you'll believe it."

Blaine slid his hands into his pockets, a smile on his face as he followed Jon back into the tower to dress.

* * *

The Starks celebrated the king's coming with a feast. Kurt sat boredly at the long table watching the king drinking and dancing with some woman whose boobs were jiggling out of her dress as she wrapped her arms around him. The queen looked on in disgust. Kurt sighed and downed his wine before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked.

"I need air," he grumbled and walked out of the hall and into the yard, where he found two boys standing facing each other, swords in hand. One was Jon Snow, Ned Stark's other bastard, and the other was Blaine. He was now clean, dressed in dark clothes and shaved. The resemblance between him and Jon Snow was frighteningly obvious now and Kurt's knees buckled as Blaine let out a laugh that sounded musical to his ears.

"Now, stand side-face," Jon instructed Blaine, moving him with his sword until he was in position. "Giving me your heart to pierce isn't the best move."

Jon charged Blaine with his sword and Blaine blocked him, twisting his hand with such strength and speed that Jon's blade flew from his hand in almost a blink.

Jon looked surprised. "Wow. Where did you learn to fight?"

"I had a friend back in Dorne. The blacksmith's son. He taught me a lot."

Jon laughed. "I'll be more careful around you, then." He looked over and saw Kurt watching them.

"Hello, Ser Kurt," Jon addressed him, placing his hands in front of him like a gentleman. Blaine just stood still.

"That was impressive," Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Disarmed a 14 year old boy in no more than a blink of the eye." Kurt slowly drew his sword and stood in position. "Do it to me."

Blaine looked a little frightened.

"Come on, now, bastard, I m not gonna kill you," Kurt chuckled at Blaine's hesitancy.

"I think it would be a dishonor to strike a knight, sir," Blaine said, holding his hilt tightly in his hand.

Kurt smirked and stepped back, removing his breast plate and raising his hands. "Now, I m Kurt. Show me how you did it."

Kurt raised his sword again to strike, but Blaine threw his sword up to block him, a ting echoing through the yard. Blaine stepped back and thrust his sword forward, twisting his wrist and catching the hilt of Kurt's sword, and sending it flying to the ground. The knight looked a little stunned, breath slightly heavy.

"My, my you re a sneaky one. You were watching my eyes when you did it. I never would have guessed. You'd make a great fighter."

Blaine couldn't fight a blush. "Thank you, sir."

"Kurt, remember?" he smiled and picked his breast plate back up, struggling back into it and picking up his sword. "Why aren't you boys at the feast?"

"Lady Stark thought it would be insulting to have the bastards dining with the king and queen," Jon said grimly. Kurt nodded and started to approach them.

"Being an outsider of the family is hard, especially when you don't know your own to begin with. Don t take it to heart," he said, mostly looking at Blaine, who glanced up at the handsome knight through his dark lashes.

"Besides Catelyn Stark seems to be a bit of a bitch anyway."

Jon and Blaine fought laughs and Kurt gave Blaine a wink. "See you around, Blaine Sand." He headed back into the castle, passing Tyrion Lannister as he passed. Jon and Tyrion bantered back and forth while Blaine thought about what Kurt had said about being an outsider. How would he know? He s a Lannister. From what Blaine knew of the Lannisters they all took care of their own.

"Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you."

It was something Blaine never expected to stick with him after Tyrion Lannister hobbled back into the feast, but it did. It seemed to do something to him- light a fire in his heart and his gut that made him smile softly.

"Crazy midget," he heard Jon mumble. "Come on, show me how you do that."

* * *

It all happened so fast. One minute Blaine is practicing sword with Robb and Jon when they hear an awful commotion.

"Maester Luwin! What s going on?" Robb called to the old man, who looked distraught.

"B-Brandon he fell."

Robb, Jon and Blaine dropped their swords and ran after the Maester toward the south gate of the city. Summer, Bran's wolf, was howling painfully as they approached, Bran being circled by many people.

"What the hell happened?!" Robb dropped next to him. Bran lay motionless, eyes staring blankly up into the bright sky with his legs bent at odd angles. Blaine almost wanted to cry. Is he dead!?

"It seems he was climbing and fell, m'lord," an older woman bowed her head at him as she addressed him. "I seen him fall."

"He's alive, barely. We must get him up to his chambers immediately. Go find Lord and Lady Stark and take Summer back to the pens."

Robb and Jon headed toward the city and Blaine gathered up Summer in his arms. The wolf was wiggling and whining.

"I know, I know, Blaine tried to comfort the wolf. He carried her to the pens and placed her inside, watching as she struggled to jump out to get back to Bran.

He ll be fine, girl," Blaine rubbed her head and scratched behind her ear.

* * *

The time came for Ned to leave Winterfell for King's Landing, a horribly difficult decision for him to make at the time, but Bran had not died in the week he had fallen,  
making his chances of survival better. Jon had decided to travel north to The Wall, a large barricade across the northern-most part of Westeros, to join the Night's Watch. He said he didn't belong there in Winterfell with the Starks. He never had.

As he was packing and Blaine lay on the bed with Ghost, Ned came into the chamber, knocking on the frame of the door. "Jon, do you mind if I speak to Blaine alone?"

Jon nodded and walked slowly out of the room, pausing to throw a look at Blaine that looked as confused as Blaine's did. Ned sat on the bed and patted Ghost's head. "You like this wolf?"

Blaine nodded. "He's pretty gentle. I've never seen a real wolf before until I came here."

"I've been so busy I haven't gotten to see how you were settling in," Ned faced his son, folding his hands in his lap.

"Well... Robb, Jon and Bran were really kind. Arya is really funny. I don't think Sansa and Rickon like me very much though."

"Sansa doesn't like much of anyone," Ned laughed softly. "I've come to ask something of you, Blaine. I've been told by Ser Kurt Lannister that you re very skilled with a sword. You disarmed him."

"I-I m sorry, father-"

Ned shook his head and laughed. "It's fine, it's fine. He was actually quite impressed with you. Said you would make an excellent addition to the city guard which is why I'd like you to join Sansa, Arya and I in King's Landing."

Blaine s eyes grew wide. "King's Landing? The capitol? Father, I don t belong there-"

"You belong where I say you belong," Ned placed a hand on Blaine s shoulder. "I want to know you, Blaine. You re my oldest son, bastard or not. Just as Jon is my son. You will join me."

Blaine swallowed hard and nodded. "Thank you."

Ned smirked and squeezed his shoulder. "Now, we leave at dawn. You better get your things ready. I'm going to go check on Arya. Gods know that girl is probably up to no good."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Thank you, my lord."

"I preferred father," Ned gave him a smile and walked out of the room. Blaine couldn't contain the wide grin on his face. He was going to King's Landing. For some reason, what seemed to thrill him more was the words of praise from the handsome knight that got him the trip there in the first place.

* * *

**klaine in the next chapter :)**


	3. The Kingsroad

**hellur!**

**happy forth to all my fellow americans and happy thursday to all my other followers! there is klaine in this chapter and we find out more about kurt. I LOVE the banter between Kurt and Blaine. I know Blaine seems a little out of character but hey, this is an AU. He's a bit shy and Kurt's got him BAD, so he does stammer a little lol. He comes out of his shell more for sure.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

The ride on the Kingsroad was not a very entertaining adventure. Blaine would ride for hours and hours in silence except for the king's drunken guffaws and the occasional burst of song from a few of the knights. Kurt smiled and joined in with them, making Blaine's heart race just a little. Yes, he would admit, something about Kurt Lannister touched him. Blaine hadn't felt that way in a while. Not since the incident in Dorne. He shivered at the memory...or maybe it was the biting cold.

Jon was gone. He rode with them out of Winterfell then he and his uncle Benjan took the road north to the Wall. Blaine had heard stories of the Wildlings beyond the  
Wall and feared for his brother's life. With no more than a goodbye hug and a good luck, Blaine had watched him ride off on the Kingsroad in the opposite direction. His father had told him a little about the Wall and from what he learned, he feared it would be the last time he would ever see Jon Snow.

"Your thoughts are louder than the king's cursing," a melodious voice pulled him from his thoughts. Kurt rode up beside him, a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry... I was just thinking about The Wall."

"Your brother will be just fine," Kurt assured him. "The Wall is no vacation, but he seems tough enough to make it. You, on the other hand..." Kurt looked over at him,  
his grin growing wider.

"What's wrong with me?" Blaine picked up on the jest and smiled.

"You almost pissed yourself when we caught you on the Kingsroad," Kurt laughed. "You wouldn't last a day on the other side."

Blaine shook his head. "I thought you were going to cut off my head."

"True warriors aren't afraid of death," Kurt turned his gaze back to the road, giving Blaine a perfect view of his sharp profile in the evening sun. "Jon Snow is not afraid of death."

"Are you?" Blaine asked. Kurt's carefree aura fell slightly.

"Not at all. I am a knight. I face death every day. He sees me staring back at him unwavering," Kurt looked back at Blaine, eyes serious, "You shouldn't fear death either, Blaine Sand. Death is a journey just as life is. The only reason we fight death is because we have yet to finish this journey...and who wouldn't want to finish such an amazing journey?"

Blaine's skin crawled at Kurt's words. Kurt gave him a soft smile.

"We're stopping soon. Would you walk with me?"

"Just us?" Blaine's heart sped up. The prospect of being alone with Kurt excited him.

"You're an interesting character, Blaine Sand," Kurt smiled at him, took up his reigns, and charged toward the front of the procession to ready a camp for the night.

"You have a weird smile on your face," Arya rode up next to Blaine, making him jump. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Blaine shrugged, watching after Kurt.

Arya hummed and followed his gaze and giggled. "I won't tell, you know?"

Blaine looked at her quickly. "How do you-?"

"I was listening to you two. He likes you."

Blaine shook his head and as they waited to cross over a stream to make camp, Arya made kissy faces and giggled at him.

* * *

"Tell me about yourself," Kurt walked next to Blaine, his armor left behind in his tent leaving him in some of the finest clothes Blaine had ever seen.

"My mother was a housemaiden at Sunspear...not really much to tell, I guess," Blaine slid his hands into his pockets.

"I doubt that," Kurt smiled. "Do you read?"

Blaine looked up at him. "Do I read?"

"Just trying to make conversation," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine laughed. "Yes, I can read. I enjoy it quite a bit."

"What are your favorite stories?"

"I love reading about the dragons and the Targaryans," Blaine smiled, remembering being a small boy playing with the village children and commanding imaginary dragons. "It's just amazing that something so big used to be alive and flying through the skies."

Kurt smiled. "I'm quite partial to the dragons as well."

They approached a stream and Kurt sat down on the edge of the water, motioning for Blaine to join him. "Can I tell you a story? One that you promise never to repeat?"

Blaine furrowed his brow, but nodded.

"I've never told anyone before, but for some reason, I feel I can trust you. You won't betray that will you?"

"Of course not," Blaine scooted closer to hear the story.

Kurt sighed and tossed a small pebble into the water. "When I was 14, I was practicing archery in the yard at King's Landing. Lord Tyrion...the tiny one," he reminded Blaine, who chuckled and nodded, "walked through the yard with a boy...he was 17...a squire. Tyrion dismissed the boy and for a moment I didn't pay any mind...I continued to shoot. Then I felt his eyes on me...running over my back and the back of my head. I turned around and our eyes met and he walked over to me. He whispered for me to meet him behind the stables after the castle fires were out."

"After about twenty minutes of waiting, he came around behind the stables where I was sitting on the ground. He helped me up and pressed me up against the wall. It wasn't aggressive...it was sexy."

Blaine heard the purr in Kurt's voice, making his lap stir. Kurt bit his lip and sat back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him. "He said he had noticed  
me staring at him and asked me why...I stammered some apology but he was already unlacing my pants. I could feel his fingers touching me and I wanted to run away, but it felt...amazing. He kissed me and reached down into my pants and grabbed my cock. I had been touched before- an 18 year old whore- but she wasn't as sure as he was...his hands were rough."

Blaine's breathing sped up. He tried not to make a noise as Kurt smirked.

"I had never kissed a boy before. It was so different. I felt his chin hairs scraping my chin and it's strange that I remember that, but I do...then he leaned down and  
sucked me off right there behind the stable, Uncle Tywin only two buildings away. He would have cut his throat and castrated me if he had found out." Kurt chuckled. He turned his gaze to Blaine. Blaine could see his eyes blazing, light blue eyes almost a light purple with fire in them.

"Have you ever...been with someone?"

Blaine swallowed and shook his head.

"Ever kissed a girl?"

Blaine shook his head again.

"Fresh as a daisy, aren't you?" Kurt laughed.

"It's not that I don't want to..."

"To kiss a girl?"

Blaine was about to respond, noticing that he and Kurt were just slightly closer than they were before, when he heard Jamie Lannister call Kurt's name. Kurt sighed and stood up, reaching out a hand to help Blaine up off the ground.

"Until next time, Sand?" he asked, his hand not leaving Blaine's and even giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Yes, sir," Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded and let go, leaving Blaine's hand cold and aching for touch. When Kurt disappeared over the hill, Blaine ducked behind a tree and immediately reached into his trousers, taking his cock in his hand and stroking hard and fast. It had been aching and hard since Kurt had started his story and it was almost as if Kurt had done it intentionally. Blaine bit his knuckle, coming hard in his pants to the thought of Ser Kurt Lannister.

* * *

The riverlands were a welcome change. The cold was not nearly as biting, almost a bearable temperature to remove the thick furs Blaine had draped around him.

They stopped one evening about two weeks out of King's Landing, setting up camp and preparing to eat. Blaine was tying up his horse when he heard his father's voice.

Ned was talking to the king, a hushed conversation about a girl and Dothraki king.

The king sounded angry, threatened by this young girl marrying this barbarian.

"She's just a child, Robert."

"There's still one left. And he's no child." the king grumbled. Blaine peaked out from behind the tree to see his father's sullen face.

"He's done nothing wrong. He's served you well-"

"He's a bloody dragon, Ned," the king growled. Blaine furrowed his brow. Why'd the king have a dragon?

Ned sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead. "Just let it go, your grace. For now. There's nothing the Targaryan girl can do from across the sea. The Dothraki do not even have boats."

At that moment, Kurt approached the king and Blaine ducked behind the tree. "Your Grace, we leave early in the morning."

Blaine peaked out enough to see the king giving Kurt a questioning look, almost glaring at him.

"Fine. I'll bloody sleep. But remember, Ned," he discretely nodded toward Kurt, who didn't seem to notice, and walked back up the hill.

"My lord," Kurt nodded a bow to Ned and glanced toward the tree. Blaine thought he must have seen him because he gave him a wink as he turned to leave.

"Come on out, Blaine," his father grunted and Blaine had never known fear like being caught doing something wrong by your father, but he assumed it felt like his heart would jump out of his throat. He walked around the tree, his eyes tilted down.

"How much did you hear?" Ned asked him, indicating the seat the king had recently vacated. It felt odd to sit where a king had sat, but Blaine obeyed his father.

"Well...something about the Dothraki...and a Targaryan girl..."

"Daenerys Targaryan has married the Khal of the Dothraki. Robert fears she will attempt to convince her new husband to cross the Narrow Sea and take back the throne.

"Because Robert took it from the Targaryans?"

Ned gave him a small smile. "You are very smart."

"Everyone knows that story, father," Blaine laughed. "But the Dothraki don't come here. They don't have ships, like you said."

Ned sighed and glanced up where Kurt was speaking to Ser Jamie. "He seems to believe that some in his court may...have communications and connections with her." Ned shook his head. "Just an old, paranoid king, I suppose though. No Dothraki would cross the sea. Now, you head off and help the boys finish setting up. And no more eavesdropping," Ned clapped Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nodded and headed up the hill. Kurt and Ser Jamie had dispersed and Kurt was running a whetstone over the edge of his blade.

"Kurt? Can I ask you something?" Blaine stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You just did," Kurt smirked at him. "But if you have another question with more direction, I'm here to answer."

Blaine rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Kurt...do you know Daenerys Targaryan?"

Kurt furrowed his brow and looked up at Blaine. "Should I?"

"Just wondering," Blaine shrugged and started to walk away, but stopped.

"Um...Kurt?"

"Another question?" He chuckled.

"Does King Robert have a dragon?"

Kurt dropped his whetstone and sword as he shook with laughter. "What? Who on earth have you been talking to?"

Blaine wanted to be mad that Kurt was laughing at him, but the light in Kurt's eyes made him smile, too. "Ok, ok, silly question."

"Silly boys ask silly questions," Kurt stood and picked his sword up, sheathing it. "But some silly boys can get away with it."

He wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder and pulled him along up the hill, both of them laughing lightly like silly boys.

* * *

Blaine shot up from his bed, pouring cold sweat and aching. With a groan he slumped back onto his furs and rubbed his eyes. Kurt haunted his dreams once again, his soft, warm voice whispering in his ear and breaking his resolve. Just before he woke, he was babbling like a child in his dream as Kurt's lips danced over his own and his fingers mapped out the lower half of his body.

Blaine stood up and walked out of the tent quietly so as not to disturb his sisters and father. The night was cold and he regretted not bringing a fur with him. His clothes for sleeping were thin and the sweat on his body only made him shiver more, but the aching erection his sported quickly seemed to go down, which he was thankful for.

The waters of the Trident were playing a soothing tune in the background of the wind and Blaine couldn't resist walking over to the edge and dipping his toes in. It was cold but it felt good. The river wasn't the only tune he heard, however. Around the small bend, he heard a voice- high and clear- singing an unfamiliar song in a language he didn't understand. Curious, Blaine placed a hand to his sword and stepped quietly along the grassy bank toward the corner of the bend and peaked around.

His back seemed to glow in the light of the bright moon, giving him a silver color. His hair was wet and his muscles trembled as he scooped up water and poured it over his head again. Blaine knew this was wrong, staring at Kurt while he was bathing, but it was like a siren entrancing him and casting a haze over his mind where the only thing he could see was the naked man in the river. The water rippled low around his waist, almost revealing him. The song he sang sounded beautiful and sad, but Blaine still had no idea what he was saying.

Kurt turned and Blaine ducked down behind a tree, trying to be silent, but his bare foot snapped a twig. Kurt looked up toward him.

"You aren't very sneaky, are you, Sand?"

Blaine cursed under his breath and stood up. Kurt smiled at him and sank down into the water. "Fancy a swim?"

Blaine gulped hard and looked around.

"Don't worry. They can't hear us. We're far enough away."

Finally, after a moment of inner struggle, Blaine stepped from behind the tree and toward the bank in front of Kurt.

"C-could you cover your eyes?"

Kurt laughed and put his hands over his eyes. "No peeking, I promise."

Blaine let out a small laugh and slid his thin shirt off, then his trousers. Stepping into the water, he hissed.

"It's cold. How can you stand it?"

"You get used to it once you get in," he answered, eyes still covered. "You know you have nothing I've never seen before, right?"

"I know...just keep them covered."

Kurt remained still, eyes still covered. Blaine sank down into the cold water and once his shoulders were submerged, he sat on the muddy ground beneath him.

"Ok...you can look."

Kurt uncovered his eyes and smiled. "Shy?"

Blaine laughed. "No, I just-"

"I'm sorry I told you what I did...you know, the first night we stopped...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," Blaine shook his head, scooting closer. "I've never had a problem with...that."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Thank you. No one else in the world knows besides you and the squire."

"What happened to him? The squire?"

"He was killed for treason. Apparently he was wanting to revolt against the king and Lord Varys, who you will meet at some point or another, found out from one of his 'little birds'."

"I'm sorry..."

Kurt shook his head and laughed. "I didn't love him or anything...I've never been in love."

Blaine felt his heart ache a little. He had.

"What's on your mind, Sand? You have a tendency to think very loudly."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with slight tears in his eyes. "I've been in love."

Kurt's slight smirk fell a little at the hurt sound in Blaine's voice.

"My best friend...we used to play together as children and when we got older we worked together..."

"This friend...

"He was the blacksmith's son..."

Kurt tilted his head gently to the side, obviously surprised to hear the news from Blaine.

"One day about two years ago, we were working and talking and the next thing I know...we're kissing. It felt like my heart was going to tear out of my chest. I'd wanted him to kiss me for so long...but then I felt him pull away and when I opened my eyes, there were three boys beating him over the head with the anvil hammers...I didn't know what else to do so I ran away. I didn't leave Sunspear again after that, never went back outside. I was so scared that they'd see me and kill me, too...I hated myself for so long for not stopping them, but I just-"

He didn't realize he was sobbing. Kurt had slid up next to him, facing him, and wrapped an arm around him, pulling his head onto his shoulder.

"People are cruel, Blaine. You couldn't have stopped them without being killed yourself."

Blaine nodded. "I know...but I loved him...I should have helped him."

"Shh," Kurt shushed him and rubbed his back, letting Blaine cry it out. He had obviously never told anyone this and to told such a burden inside for so long was no good for anyone. After a few moments, Blaine sat up, scooping cold water from the river and splashing his red, burning eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put all of that on you."

Kurt smiled and ducked his head, getting Blaine to meet his eyes. "I'm a knight, right? Here to save the day?"

Blaine laughed and splashed a bit of water at Kurt, who gave him a look of shock and splashed back at him. They relaxed, laughing and splashing until it looked as if the moon was beginning to set and the sun was close to rising.

"Gods, did we spend all night out here?" Kurt looked up, surprised.

"It seems so. It was fun, though."

Kurt smiled and stood up, his top half completely out of the water. He held out a hand for Blaine, who took it, and pulled him up. They were close. The water was cold, but he could sense a slight heat on Kurt's skin that made his breath catch.

"We better get back before the others wake up. I have to prepare the wheelhouse."

Blaine nodded hazily and Kurt gave him a smile.

"I can see the real you now, Sand. I could tell you were hiding behind something. I like it."

Blaine gulped and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Kurt scoffed and led Blaine out of the water. Blaine fought not to look down, not wanting to seem like he was objectifying the beautiful man he just told he liked boys.  
Kurt turned around and took both Blaine's hands in his, looking directly into his eyes.

"When we get to King's Landing, I'm going to suggest you for the City Watch."

Blaine's eyes grew large. "What?"

"Though I may be a little biased being your friend and all, you're a wonderful swordsman. You're young, but with training, you'll be amazing. Probably one of the best  
the city has. Would you like that?"

"Yes, that would be amazing, Kurt, thank you!" He hugged Kurt tightly, not remembering they were both naked. It hit him suddenly when Kurt let out a soft hiss against his ear and he pulled back.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry-"

He was cut off by a feeling that seemed to turn off everything in his brain and wipe out the freezing cold he felt- Kurt's soft lips pressing against his. Kurt gently cupped the side of his face and pulled him in deeper, slipping his tongue against his lips to part them. Blaine tentatively did and moaned when Kurt's tongue slid against his own.

They did this for a moment, keeping a safe distance between their lower halves, before Kurt slowly pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that since I almost cut your head off."

Blaine chuckled. "Is it bad that I wanted you to?"

Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's and let out a soft breath. "We should get back."

Blaine nodded and Kurt kissed him softly once more before picking up his clothes and slipping them on. Blaine could finally look down once Kurt was dressed and threw his clothes back on, following the knight back up the hill and toward his tent. Kurt walked with him, their fingers brushing each others, but never locking together.

Once Blaine reached his tent he turned to Kurt.

"Thank you...for listening to me and for..."

Kurt nodded. "Hopefully, it won't be the last time."

Blaine shook his head and Kurt gave him a wink.

"See you soon, Sand," he smiled before walking back to his own tent, a slight bounce in his step. Blaine fought back what he knew was the biggest, silliest grin he could have ever made and climbed back into his tent.

He slid into his blankets and snuggled deep into the furs.

"Have fun?" Arya whispered, making him jump.

"Arya...shup up."

* * *

**every story has a Klainer...Arya is our resident klainer! **


	4. Silly Boy

**waaaaaaaaaah!**

**more now!**

* * *

After a mishap the next day on the river with Arya's wolf, Nymeria, and the prince, Joffery, they rode on the Kingsroad the last two weeks two wolves short. Nymeria ran away and in her place, Sansa's wolf Lady was killed. Sansa was rather unpleasent after that. Blaine didn't hate Sansa, he just didn't really talk to her much. Arya wasn't very happy either. The Hound, Joffery's bodyguard, had chased down and killed her friend- a butcher's boy, who was framed for attacking Arya. Blaine had come up to her several times on the journey as she stared holes into the back of The Hound's head.

"Just be glad he didn't hunt down and kill you," Blaine said to her.

"He did nothing wrong. That animal just killed him because he was there."

Blaine sighed and reached out a hand to squeeze her shoulder, a little difficult to do on horseback. "It's over, Arya. Nothing else can be done."

"It's not over," she snarled, still staring at the back of the man's head. Blaine made a mental note to keep sharp objects away from Arya while The Hound was around. He didn't want her killed.

They had finally arrived- King's Landing. It took much too long for Blaine's liking, but he locked eyes with Kurt as they entered the city and felt right at home. It was warm there, the summer standing firm in the capitol as opposed to the cold of Winterfell. He felt more like he was back in Dorne save for the city walls and lack of dunes of sand. They were led to their quarters, an exquisite tower with many rooms and large windows.

"I'm going to go meet with the small council," Ned told him. "Watch your sisters, especially Arya."

Blaine smiled and nodded. The girls had a Septa, Septa Mordane, waiting on them when they arrived and Blaine found he didn't have to do much watching.

"You may leave us now, darling," she smiled at Blaine. "Feel free to roam the city. Just be back by sundown- your father wants to have dinner."

Blaine nodded and with one last glance at the girls, he turned to leave.

"Oh, and boy? Start observing the men here. Learn their ways. You are a Southerner now."

Blaine thought it would be a bit out of place for him to claim he was already a Southerner, so he simply smiled and nodded, not yet sure how to address the woman.

"And you call me Septa," she called back to him as if she could almost read his mind.

"Yes, Septa," he answered and turned to leave immediatly before she could give him more orders. He walked the castle for a while before heading out into the streets. They were full of life and people yelling for others to buy this or that. It was a change for sure from the months and months he spent on the run, but he loved it. He went over to a fountain and sat, watching people walk and talk, laugh and argue, for a long time. By sundown, he was walking back up the steps toward his tower when he heard Kurt's laugh. He knew it was Kurt and it made his stomach swoop.

Kurt was talking with his father, who was smiling and shaking Kurt's hand. "He'll be ecstatic, Ser Kurt. Thank you."

"Of course, my lord. Just send him my way in the morning."

Ned nodded and Kurt turned toward the steps and walked down. Blaine was about half way down listening to them and when Kurt came down, he stopped him.

"Gods, Blaine, you scared me. I almost sliced your gut open," Kurt laughed nervously.

"What were you talking to Father about?"

Kurt smiled and cupped Blaine's cheek, stroking where a sparse number of freckles dusted the top. "I'll let him tell you. He's very proud." He headed down the stairs and Blaine ran up, almost sliding into the door when he entered. His family and Septa Mordane were sitting at the table about to eat.

"Blaine, come sit. I have news for you."

Blaine plopped down in his seat, much to the disdain of the Septa, and didn't touch his utensils.

"What did Ser Kurt tell you?"

"He recommended you for the City Watch...you start training tomorrow."

Blaine smiled brightly. "That's amazing."

"It'll give you something to work for and you won't be stuck here with the girls all the time. Ser Kurt says you have a natural talent with a sword."

Blaine tried not to smirk. "I've been practicing for years."

"I'm proud of you, Blaine. I know you'll do well," Ned smiled and continued eating. Blaine felt pride, hearing his father praise him. He never would have believed six months before that he'd be sitting in King's Landing of all places with his father, the new Hand of the King and Lord of Winterfell. He also never would have believed he would ever spend more than one hour not thinking about Raymond, the blacksmith's son he loved so much, but in that moment, all he could think of was how he was going to repay Kurt for all the wonderful things he had done for him.

* * *

The Commander was a tough old man, gruff and loud as he commanded the recruits to strike harder, quicker, open their eyes. Janos Slynt was a white haired beast of a man that Blaine decided he would probably hate by the end of the training.

"Sand! Get your head out of your ass and pay attention or your gonna end up a woman!"

Blaine saw the practice blade the other recruit was swinging coming for his lower half and blocked, quickly flicking his wrist and sending the blade flying. The group of recruits stopped and stared.

Commander Slynt approached him slowly.

"How did you do that, Sand?"

"I-I just caught the hilt with the tip, Commander."

Commander Slynt eyed him then the end of his blade. "It's impressive. Not even here a day and you disarmed an opponent. If you weren't a bastard, I would think you were trained before."

Blaine didn't realize how much he hated being called bastard until then. "Being a bastard has nothing to do with it, Commander."

"Watch your tongue, boy," he growled before heading back to shouting. The recruits resumed their duels and the boy he had disarmed had walked over to take his sword back. He was a very tall boy, a little clumsy on his feet.

"That was very good. I'm Finn."

Blaine nodded. "Blaine."

Finn smiled. "Ignore the Commander. He's had a stick up his ass since people found out he was a butcher's son."

Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"So, you're the Hand's bastard? Did he train you?"

"No. I just found out about him six months ago."

Finn nodded. "By the way, it's ok that you're a bastard. At least your father likes you."

Blaine furrowed his brow, watching Finn shuffle on his feet for a second before picking his sword back up. "Ready?"

Blaine nodded and they dueled again. Blaine felt like he could like Finn. Janos Slynt, however, was on his list.

* * *

Blaine was tired and sore as he made his way back toward his tower. It was after dark and he was sure his family was asleep by now.

"Sand!" he heard Kurt's voice behind him, the sound of Kurt's boots clicking on the stone floor. "How was your first day?"

"Tiring. I seemed to sort of maybe impress the Commander, but I'm not sure."

"Slynt's harmless. A bit of a cunt, but harmless," he laughed. Their shoulders brushed as they walked slowly down the hall.

"Anywhere you need to be?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"I'm heading to the top of the keep. Would you mind joining me?"

Blaine furrowed his brow. "Why are you going to the top of the keep?"

Kurt smiled. "I go up there to think. The city looks amazing from up there."

Blaine nodded. "Sure."

They walked, talking about this and that, Blaine recounting his day and Kurt smiling and nodding at the boy's enthusiasm. They reached the top of the tower and climbed out onto the top of the tower. Kurt was right- to the right, he could see Blackwater Bay and to the left he saw the flickering torches of the streets of King's Landing. The stars shined brightly overhead with the moon.

"Wow...this is beautiful."

"Yes it is," Kurt sighed. Blaine looked down and saw that Kurt wasn't staring at the Bay, the lights, or the stars...he was staring at him.

"Kurt," Blaine let out a breath before Kurt pulled him into his arms and kissed him desperately. It was the first time they had kissed since the first time and with no fear of being seen, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and kissed him back. Kurt walked him back to the wall of the tower, pressing him against the warm stone. He moaned softly against Kurt's lips and reached around, gripping the back of Kurt's soft tunic.

"I'm glad you came up with me. I wanted to do this so bad."

"Me too," Blaine bit at Kurt's lips, making the older man grapple for Blaine's hands and pin him against the wall.

"Gods, Kurt, do something..."

Kurt smiled and tightened his grip on Blaine's wrists. "Don't want to savor the moment?"

Blaine hooked his leg behind Kurt's thigh and brought their hips together, making both of them moan.

"You are dirty, Sand," Kurt chuckled and rolled his hips up. Blaine groaned and leaned his head back against the stone while Kurt kissed and sucked his way down his neck.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Kurt asked. "We're moving awfully fast."

"I'm sure, Kurt," Blaine looked into his eyes. "I trust you."

"You barely know me, silly boy," Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "How do you know I won't throw you off this tower?"

"Because you won't," Blaine's eyes were still locked with Kurt's blue-lavender eyes. Kurt smirked and kissed Blaine gently this time, sliding his hands up Blaine's wrists up to his hands, locking their fingers.

"Fine...but we take this slow. You're young, Blaine. You only think with your cock."

Blaine laughed. "What are you thinking with right now?"

"My heart," Kurt nosed Blaine's chin up and began sucking on Blaine's Adam's Apple. It was so gentle and loving Blaine felt his eyes prickle a bit.

"Mmm, Kurt," he whined.

"Sshh, you silly boy," he purred. "The time will come soon enough."

For almost two hours, they kissed under the stars, only stopping to cool down then start back again.

"Your father will be worried about you," Kurt whispered into his ear. Blaine was so relaxed and sleepy he didn't want to move. They lay together on the ground staring up at the sky.

"I know. I don't want to leave."

"I'll be in King's Landing tomorrow just like I am now," Kurt chuckled softly. "Come on."

He stood and helped Blaine up. With a final kiss, soft and sweet, Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked back down the tower to Blaine's quarters.

"I enjoyed tonight. And not just the kissing," Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Being with you was perfect."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Get some sleep. You'll need your rest for day two."

Kurt walked down the hall to the staircase and when he was out of sight, Blaine leaned against the wall. His heart was throbbing hot in his chest. He knew he was in love with the beautiful knight. He wished he could shout it to the world, but the screams of the first boy he loved echoed across his memory, causing him to shake his head and walk into his tower.

* * *

**for reference, Kurt is 23 and Blaine is only 16. back in the days of yore it was cool, so yeah! deal with it! or don't :/...you know whatever**


	5. Love and Truth

**I'm numb with grief as I update this...**

**When I first saw the news on tumblr, they were saying it was a hoax and I was infuriated that someone would joke about something so serious...**

**Then I turned on the news...**

**It's true, Glee Fans, we've lost a piece of our thread that holds us together...**

**Cory, wherever you are, know that we love you and will miss you more than you could ever have imagined. You were talented, dedicated, and you fought with all you had to try and stop this from ever happening to you. Fate just dealt you a bad hand and you lost your life. We will never forget Cory Monteith and we will never forget Finn Hudson, who was the mold that held Glee for the past few years. **

**Keep your loved ones close, readers...tell your family you love them and never go to bed or leave them without telling them so. Life has a funny way of working and who knows what the next moment will bring for them. My condolences to Cory's family, his loving fiance' Lea, and the cast, crew and fans who lost him. **

* * *

Three months in King's Landing found Blaine stronger, firmer, and patrolling the city with Finn and two other Gold Cloaks. He had finished his training and was a member of the City Watch. He and Kurt had many nights like the one on the tower and with each day, his heart ached more and more to tell Kurt how he felt about him, but each time he found himself holding his tongue. Love like theirs was forbidden and there was no telling what would happen if someone in the court found out, especially his father.

They had only kissed. Kurt told him that for now that was all it should be. He was seven years older than Blaine, but he seemed so much older and wiser than his age. It was only one of the many things he loved about the knight.

Kurt had started coming to his tower. When neither of them had anything to do, they would sit and talk with the Septa, who seemed to warm up more to Blaine. Kurt was a charmer, for sure. The Septa often asked when he wasn't there when he would be coming back and she continuously gave Blaine sly smiles like she knew there was more than just friendship there. He thinks she may have even seen the two holding hands in his room once, but wasn't about to bring it up to her. As long as she didn't tell his father, he had no reason to.

It was decided that Sansa was to marry Joffery, the prince, to join the houses, much to Arya's dismay, but Arya had found solace in her 'dance lessons'. Blaine really had believed they were only dance lessons until he walked into her room and found her practicing with Needle, the small sword Jon had made for her before he left. He often teased the little girl about her dancing when he came to help her practice, but she shut him up with a firm punch to the arm.

They reached the barracks and Blaine removed his helmet, wiping the sweat from his face.

"With this weather, I'm almost ready for a long winter." Finn joked.

"No way," another man, Nick, shook his head. "Better to sweat than freeze and starve to death."

Blaine's post had ended and he decided to head back to his tower. When he got there, he found his father sitting at the table in the middle of the room, his face set in a scowl.

"Everything alright, father?" he asked, joining him at the table.

"No...but it's nothing I can't take care of..."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "Is it the Targaryen girl again?"

Ned let out a chuckle. "Yes...I wish that was all. My wife has Tyrion Lannister in the Eyrie awaiting trial, Daenaryes Targaryen is pregnant with a Dothraki prince, and the king wants me to have her killed."

Blaine's eyes grew. "Father, that's terrible...why?"

"He still fears the Dothraki will cross the sea. If they ever did we would be in trouble, but he knows there is no way...he's just too drunk with power to see it."

Blaine nodded and sighed. Sansa and Arya entered with the Septa.

"I'm glad you're all here," Ned stood, giving Blaine a sad look. "I know this is going to be sudden...but we have to leave King's Landing."

Blaine's heart sank into his stomach. It was a blow he wasn't expecting. "Father...no, we can't..."

"What about Joffery!?" Sansa whined. "I'm supposed to marry him!"

"And my lessons!" Arya countered.

"Forget your stupid dance lessons, I'm supposed to marry Joffery and become queen someday."

"I promise you, Sansa, I'll find a better match for you. Someone kind and gentle and worthy of you."

"I don't want someone kind and gentle, I want him!"

Arya couldn't fight chuckles at her sister's daftness, but Blaine's heart was breaking. He stood up quickly and moved toward the door.

"Blaine, where are you going?"

"I just...I need to go..."

Ned furrowed his brow.

"I-I'm sorry, father," he choked before walking out the door and hurriedly running down the stairs toward Kurt's chambers, tears beginning to fall. He got to the door and knocked hard and fast. Finally the door opened and he threw himself into Kurt's arms, immediately breaking down.

"Oh, Blaine, what's wrong?" he heard Kurt shut the door and felt him walk him toward the bed.

"We have to leave...I don't know why, but Father said we have to go-"

"Sssh, breathe," Kurt soothed him, stroking his curls and pulling him tight against his chest. The pressure was comforting and Blaine tried to slow down his cries enough to talk to Kurt.

"The king wants to kill Daenaryes Targaryen..."

Kurt tensed and leaned back. "He what?"

"She's pregnant with the Khal's baby. He wants her dead. Father wouldn't allow it..."

"Pregnant..." Kurt repeated and stood up, pacing a little. Blaine furrowed his brow.

"Yeah...I thought you said you didn't know her."

Kurt sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Damnit," he mumbled. "Do you have a scroll? Even a small one?"

Blaine was confused, but he dug in his trousers for a small bit of scroll. Kurt took it and scribbled something onto it. He walked over to a cage where a raven sat silently on its perch and removed the bird, tying the note to its leg.

"Kurt, what's going on?"

"I lied, ok? I know her."

Blaine furrowed his brow again. "Why would you lie?"

"Because if I didn't I could lose my head, that's why," he let the raven go out of the window, watching it carefully for a moment then sighing and slumping back on the bed.

"Who did you write to, Kurt?"

Kurt leaned forward on his knees. "Ser Jorah Mormont. He's currently serving as a bodyguard for Daeneryes and her husband. I told him that there was a threat to her life and to be on the look out."

Kurt ran his hands through his golden silver hair again and turned to Blaine, placing his hands over Blaine's. "I'm no Lannister...Daeneryes is my cousin..."

Blaine's mouth dropped slightly. "But...I thought the king killed them all."

"We got away...Me, Daenerys, and her brother Viserys. We weren't far from King's Landing when I was caught by the Lannisters. I told Viserys to take her and run and he did. They've been living in Pentos."

"Why would the Lannisters not have you killed?"

"By grace of the Gods? Tywin said something about making use of me in the future, but I never really knew what that meant..."

Blaine thought hard about what was being brought to light. It was swirling in his mind like fog and one conversation between the king and his father he had once overheard  
came to the forefront.

"You're the 'dragon' King Robert was talking about...on the Kingsroad when he was speaking with my father..."

Kurt nodded and sighed. "The king wanted me dead when I was seven. His wife seemed to put an end to that, but it was mostly Tywin's influence."

They fell silent for a few moments, their minds processing the events of the past half hour.

"I didn't want you to go back to Winterfell not knowing who I really was...I'd prefer you not go back at all."

"I'll stay here. I'll find somewhere to stay-"

"Blaine...if the king is angry with your father, you could be in trouble as well. It would be best..."

Blaine shook his head, tears in his eyes once again. "I can't leave you."

Kurt cupped his face with his hands. "I'm not going anywhere. Once the king realizes killing Daenaryes is ridiculous, he'll go crawling back to Ned Stark and you'll be right back here with me."

Blaine shook his head. "I can't...Kurt, I can't live without you."

Kurt tilted his head, giving Blaine a look of longing. "You have before."

"That was before I knew you. You're beautiful and so wise...you make my heart ache every time I have to say goodbye to you. Saying goodbye for possibly forever? My heart can't take it."

Kurt's eyes now danced with unshed tears. "Blaine..."

"I love you, Kurt."

He finally said it. It was finally out and floating in the small space between them. Kurt's eyes widened at the words and the tears in his eyes slipped down his cheeks.

"I love you, too, Blaine," he whispered and kissed the shaking boy. Blaine whined and pulled Kurt back on the bed on top of him, their bodies pressing together like they had so many times before, but something felt different, heavier between them. Like a blanket had been draped over their bodies and engulfed them in new feelings and emotions neither had felt before. Blaine scrambled with Kurt's tunic, pulling it up over his head and tossing it to the side. This was the part where Kurt usually said they should stop, but Kurt simply rolled Blaine over on top of him and began unlacing Blaine's shirt.

Topless was nothing new to them and they had bathed together in the river before, but neither had seen each other fully, making sure to keep their eyes above each other's waists, but when Kurt stood up and slid his trousers down his legs and to the floor, Blaine gasped at the beauty of the man before him. Kurt was absolutely perfect. His frame was small but his muscles rippled when he moved back toward the bed and knelt in front of Blaine, placing a hand on his lace and looking up for permission to take off his pants.

With a shaky nod, Blaine lifted his hips and Kurt slid his pants down his legs, taking in the new bare, tan skin before him.

"Gods, Blaine," he gasped and stood to climb back onto the bed, pulling Blaine close to his body and kissing him deeply. There was nothing between them now and Blaine could feel Kurt's heart racing beneath his hand. The hand slid down Kurt's slender waist and tenativly wrapped around his erection. Kurt gasped into his mouth and rolled his hips, fucking into Blaine's hand. It was the hottest thing Blaine had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt. So beautiful it hurts," Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled through a moan as Blaine tightened his grip and stroked him slowly.

"I want you..."

Blaine thought hearing Kurt say 'I love you' was the most amazing thing he had ever heard, but hearing 'I want you' moaned against his skin was something he couldn't describe. Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist and bucking his hips against Kurt's. They groaned in unison at the friction they were creating and their kisses became sloppier and more desperate.

"Then have me, Kurt. Take me."

Kurt growled and leaned down to kiss and bite at Blaine's neck. Blaine gripped the sheets of Kurt's bed and fought the urge to cry at the sensation of everything that was happening.

"You want me in you? Or you in me?"

"You...you do it," Blaine reached up and gripped Kurt's neck, bringing him back for a hard kiss of teeth and tongue. Kurt gripped Blaine's thigh, pushing it open so he could get better access to him. Blaine's legs fell apart for him and he sat back for a moment, staring down at Blaine like he was the most precious gem.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It will probably hurt at first, but I trust you," Blaine smiled softly, his eyes still watery and sad. Kurt nodded and grabbed a pillow off the floor to place beneath Blaine's hips. Kurt licked his palm and wet his cock, shivering at the feeling of being touched, then positioned himself to enter Blaine.

"I love you, Sand," he said in Blaine's ear before pushing in. Blaine cried out at the initial pain, but Kurt pressed on, fully sheathing himself inside Blaine before stopping.

"Gods, it's so warm...are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, just hurts a little...just move," Blaine grinded out. Kurt petted Blaine's thigh gently before pulling back to thrust back in. The stretching feeling subsided and Blaine started to feel it- the fullness, the connection, the full-on pleasure of being so close to someone that literally nothing separated them. Blaine's blunt nails dug into Kurt's back, causing the older man to groan and thrust harder.

"Yes, Kurt, just like that," he moaned and pushed his hips back to meet Kurt's thrusts.

"I don't think this is going to last too long," Kurt grunted, digging his nails into Blaine's thigh.

Blaine nodded. "It's ok...let go."

Kurt's thrusts were fast and hard now, his head resting on Blaine's and their lips ghosting each others as they tried to kiss but their pleasure interrupted them with moans.

"Remember this, Blaine...remember that I was always the first to do this to you."

"Always," Blaine cried and he came, cum shooting across his chest and belly and overwhelming pleasure bringing tears to his eyes. Kurt thrusted a few more times then Blaine felt it. Kurt's cock twitched inside him and warm heat filled him. Kurt shuddered, lips parted and eyes closed, sweat beading on his forehead and chest. Blaine was absolutely entranced by the knight. Kurt slumped forward, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you," he turned his head to say against the heated skin of Blaine's neck.

"I love you, too," Blaine's voice cracked. Kurt looked up at him, his eyes full of tears as well.

"I don't think I can live without you, either..." he pushed Blaine's curls back off his forehead. "Not after that."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt moved to pull out, but Blaine stopped him.

"Just...stay for a minute...I kind of like this."

Kurt smiled and sniffed, resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder and kissing it softly. Blaine held Kurt in silence, just enjoying the man's weight on top of him. Good things in life never lasted long, however.

A banging at the door jarred them. "Ser Kurt!"

"Damnit, Jamie," Kurt growled and pulled out of Blaine, both stifling moans. "Hide."

Blaine ran over to the wardrobe and opened the door, hiding behind it.

"What is it, Jamie?"

Jamie opened the door. "Put your armor on. We have somewhere to go."

"Where, exactly?" Kurt asked, slowly getting dressed.

"Balish's brothel. Stark is there."

Kurt and Blaine both furrowed their brows. "Why would I want to see Ned Stark at a brothel?"

"Catelyn Stark is holding my brother, your cousin, hostage at the Eryie for trying to kill that cripple Stark boy. We have to go find him."

Kurt was shocked. "Tyrion wouldn't..."

"Of course he wouldn't, I did," Jamie said with no remorse. "Now come on!"

Kurt had just fastened his chest plate when he froze. "You..."

"Yes, I pushed the little fucker out of a window and he broke his legs. It's a sad story, but now we have to find Stark and get my brother back. Come on!"

Jamie turned and walked out. Kurt ran over to the wardrobe and Blaine flew out.

"I'll kill him," he growled, but Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

"Stop, Blaine...I'll handle this, I promise. Get dressed and go back to your room."

"But what if I don't see you again?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking with anger and fear. Kurt kissed him hard and passionatly on the lips.

"I will find you...I promise..."

Blaine finally nodded. Kurt kissed his forehead and turned to leave. "Wait a few minutes then leave. I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine sniffed and Kurt shut the door. Blaine ran his hands through his thick black hair and felt the urge to hit something. He quickly threw on his clothes and hurried back to his room. Arya was packing, looking a little frightened.

"Arya? What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I'm scared for Father," she stopped, looking up at him. "I think he's going to die..."

Blaine sighed and sat next to her on her bed. "Why would you say that?"

"I was chasing this cat through the dragon skulls- don't laugh, this is serious!" she scolded him as a smile came across his face. "I heard the bald man and someone else talking and they said something about killing Father."

"Father's a very important man. I'm sure there are many people who want him dead," he said, thinking of Jamie Lannister and his confession at trying to kill Bran. "But he has good men taking care of him. He will be fine."

Jory Cassal came into the room. "Blaine? We need you to help us. The Hand has requested extra guard."

Blaine swallowed hard. "You want me to go?"

"Yes. Put on your armor and let's go. He sounded intent."

Jory stood outside the door while Blaine got ready quickly and Arya stopped him as he walked out.

"Please...protect Father..."

Blaine knelt down and hugged his little sister tight. "I'd die for Father."

Arya sniffed and nodded. Blaine put on his helm and followed Jory out.

* * *

**The dead are at peace...the ones who need the prayers are the living who lost.**


	6. The Hand Falls

**Been a while but I'm back! Actually working on ANOTHER story... yeah, yeah, I know damn!** **I'm probably DCing a couple. Just can't get a creative flow on them. Glee Love will still go strong, however. Promise!**

**New story is a mute!Kurt story. If you think it's a shitty idea let me know.**

**Also, I know it's low to beg for reviews, but I need to know if this story is worth continuing. I have so many ideas ahead for it and it's about to change from the book and movies, becoming it's own story in GoT 'verse. I won't continue, however, unless I know someone is enjoying it. Let me know what you think about the new story and this one and I'll keep on keeping on if I have to. Love you guys!**

* * *

Blaine stood stock still outside the brothel doors, watching creepy old men walk past him with their coinpurses jingling. Jory was inside with his father and Finn stood on the other side of the door.

"It's fucking hot out here," Finn complained, removing his helm to wipe his eyes. "How much longer is The Hand going to be in there?"

"It's been twenty minutes, Finn," Blaine answered. He didn't even notice the heat. He was far too nervous.

Finally, Ned walked outside with Jory and Jamie Lannister, accompanied by several Lannister guardmen, including Kurt, circled them.

"Lord Stark...it's come to my attention that your lovely wife has taken my little brother to the Eyrie...as her hostage."

"She has," Ned stood firm. Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who was watching him closely.

"Well, I would really love to know why," Jamie slid off his horse, hand on his sword. Blaine did the same, ready to strike as soon as possible.

"I told her to," Ned answered. Blaine looked over at his father in surprise.

"You told her-" Jamie laughed and approached Ned, Ned's men readying their spears and swords. Jamie was unphased.

"I should kill you where you stand."

"If you kill me, your brother is as good as dead," Ned answered in his low growl. Blaine was so proud of his father, standing in the face of death and practically laughing.

Jamie scoffed and backed up. "Fine...if I can't have you, I'll have your men."

Jamie pulled out a dagger and stabbed Jory in the eye. Jory's screams filled the courtyard and men from both sides charged. Blaine drew his sword and fought off two men with ease before he saw someone come at him with their sword raised.

"I'm so sorry, love," he heard before the hilt of a sword made contact with the side of his head. His world spun before he blacked out.

* * *

Kurt blinked away tears as he pulled back his sword and stepped back from Blaine. He couldn't risk him getting hurt. By the end of the battle, all of Ned Stark's men were dead and Ned pulled his sword.

"Back down," Jamie ordered to them. They fought, Ned's power and skill just slightly outweighing Jamie's. Kurt kept glancing at Blaine, hoping he had hit him hard enough to stay down. Kurt felt movement next to him and saw a spear pierce the leg of Ned Stark. His sword fell and he dropped to one knee.

Jamie cursed and hit the guardsman with the hilt of his sword.

"I want my brother back, Stark," he spat at him before climbing on his horse. Kurt did the same and watched Blaine, seeing if he would get up, but he didn't. With an aching heart, he followed his cousin.

Kurt cut through an alleyway and galloped back toward the brothel. He leapt from his horse and ran over to Blaine, ripping his helm of and studying the blood on his face.

"Blaine...come on, wake up," Kurt shook him, looking around hurridly. Ned Stark had passed out from his injury and Kurt felt his heart ache. He was Blaine's father. He had to help him.

Quickly, Kurt ran over, pulled the spear from Ned's leg and hoisted the man over his shoulder, pulling him off to the side with Blaine.

"Blaine, come on, honey. Please," Kurt cupped the boy's face and kissed him gently. He felt Blaine stir beneath his lips.

"K-kurt? Am I dead?" he blinked.

Kurt fought tears and smiled. "No, you're alive...I'm so sorry I had to hit you but I didn't want you getting hurt..."

"'S ok...Father..."

"He's here, but he's hurt. We have to get back to the castle..."

They heard the king's men approaching. "Come on, we have to let them find him."

"But, Father-"

"Come on," Kurt pulled him up and hurried him behind a turret. The king's men picked Ned up off the ground and rode off with him to the castle.

"They'll take him to the king."

"What if they kill him?"

Kurt shook his head. "Robert won't kill him. Stark's like a brother to him... he's pissed off but he'll be ok. Look, Blaine, you have to get back to the castle. I'll send someone in to look at your head. Just stay there."

"I want to help my father! I want to find Jamie Lannister and split his gut for trying to kill my brother!-"

"I know, I know," Kurt cupped Blaine's face and looked over the boy's shoulder to make sure no one saw them. "I'll come with you...just please go back to the castle..."

Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes, begging him. "If you must, come back to my tower with me...I just want you inside. I can't lose you."

Blaine slid his eyes closed and leaned his head against Kurt's. "I'm a big boy, you know."

"Oh, I know," Kurt smirked, causing Blaine to swat his knee. "And I know you're a man, Blaine, but there's something bigger than either of us going on behind closed doors  
and I have a bad feeling that it's all about to come to a head. If it does, I want you to promise me that you'll always find me."

"Always," Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt returned it and smiled.

"Come on...let's get back to the castle."

* * *

Blaine lay in Kurt's bed, warm and cleaned of the blood on his face. There was a bandage on his head and Kurt was humming a song deeply as he shined his armor.

"Tell me about the Targaryens, Kurt," Blaine looked over. Kurt glanced up at him with a smile.

"Why should I?"

"I've only ever heard tales. I want to know from a real Targaryen."

"Then find one and ask," he smiled sadly and continued shining. "From the time I was seven, I've been a Lannister."

"But what about Daenarys? And her brother?"

Kurt smiled. "I grew up right here in King's Landing. My uncle was Aerys-"

"The Mad King," Blaine nodded. Kurt scoffed and nodded.

"Yes. Viserys is the oldest and Rhaella, the king's wife and sister," Blaine's eyes grew, "died giving birth to Daenerys. In Robert's Rebellion, their brother, the prince Rhaegar, was killed and they came to me, telling me we had to leave. They got away, but I was caught. They ended up in Pentos and until recently, that's where they stayed."

"She married a Dothraki, right?"

"Khal Drogo, the most feared man across the Narrow Sea. I'm guessing now that she's pregnant, Robert fears that when the baby is born and healthy, Drogo will allow Viserys an army and they will cross the sea to take back the Iron Throne. Now that Rhaegar is dead, Viserys is in the line of succession."

Blaine took it all in. "But if Viserys and Daenarys die...then you would be king."

Kurt laughed out loud. "Yeah, could you see me with my ass perched on that bloody throne?" Kurt climbed up onto the bed with his sword, puffing out his chest and looking down. "I decree," he mocked, "that you all have to kiss my ass! I shall bend over and you shall all line up!"

Blaine laughed so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks. Kurt knelt down next to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you questioning your king's decree, bastard? Treason!" he tossed his sword aside and tackled Blaine, making them both giggle and struggle against the other one.

Kurt straddled Blaine and pinned him to the bed. Both were heaving breaths.

"So, your grace," Blaine smirked, breathing hard, "What will my punishment be?"

Kurt growled and kissed him hard, making Blaine moan and roll his hips up. Kurt slid his hands up from Blaine's wrists to his hands and locked their fingers together.

"Hail to the king," Blaine giggled and Kurt couldn't fight the animalistic rush that overtook him. Kurt slid a hand down Blaine's body and grabbed his hip, holding him to the bed, grinding his cock down against Blaine's thigh.

"Kurt, fuck..."

"Do we have time?"

"I don't care, Kurt, I just want you," Blaine found his strength and forced Kurt over onto his back. Kurt's lilac eyes darkened and Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking and licking down his collar bone and chest. Kurt gripped Blaine's biceps and squeezed.

"I never realized how much of a man you really were, Sand," Kurt gasped. "So hard and strong..."

"Just because you're older than me doesn't mean a thing," Blaine smirked up where he was lapping at Kurt's abs. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt rolled his hips up against Blaine's hard chest.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice dropping slightly. Kurt felt his gut curl and his cock throbbed against Blaine's chest.

"I felt that," Blaine winked and started unlacing Kurt's pants. Once Kurt's cock was free, Blaine leaned down and gave it an experimental lick. Kurt shivered and ran his fingers through Blaine's thick curls.

"Suck me, Blaine," Kurt rubbed his cock against Blaine's chin, making the boy laugh. As requested, Blaine took Kurt into his mouth and sucked, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head slowly. Kurt groaned and tugged at Blaine's curls, causing Blaine to moan against him.

"Mmm, I love you, Blaine," Kurt smirked, biting his lip.

Blaine pulled of and rolled Kurt over, running a strong hand up Kurt's back, leaning down to kiss down the dip in Kurt's back and bite the soft flesh of his ass.

"Blaine, please, don't tease me-"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Blaine spread Kurt's ass gently and lapped at his sensitive entrance. Kurt gripped his linens, fighting a loud cry.

Blaine smiled and kissed back up Kurt's back. "You're going to have to guide me a little."

"It's simple, Blaine," he ground out, gripping Blaine's hip. "Your cock goes in the hole."

"Smartass, aren't you?" Blaine licked his palm and smacked Kurt's ass. Kurt felt himself completely submitting to the boy above him. He wasn't sure what happened to Blaine after the first time they had sex, but whatever it was, Kurt decided he could get used to it.

Blaine wet his cock and guided himself slowly into Kurt, who bit into his sheets at the intrusion. Blaine was a mess. He had never felt anything so hot and tight around him in his life and it was almost overwhelming.

"Gods, Kurt...fuck..."

"Move, Sand," he gritted and squeezed Blaine's ass. Blaine pulled back and thrusted back in at a moderate pace, trying to pull himself together long enough to enjoy this.

The bed shook beneath them. The first time was slow and beautiful, but now they had had a taste and wanted all the raw passion they could get. Blaine gripped the iron headboard above Kurt and used it as leverage, gripping Kurt's hip and quickening his pace. Kurt squeezed his ass harder, which just turned him on more. Both were sweaty messes.

Something in Blaine snapped. He growled and pulled out, flipping Kurt over onto his back and pulling his knees up over his shoulders. Kurt groaned and cursed when Blaine entered him again, thrusting hard and fast into him and nipping at his parted lips.

"So good, baby," Kurt whined in his ear.

"I'm not even going to touch your cock," he growled against Kurt's cheek. "Cum for me, Kurt..."

Kurt didn't know what had happened to Blaine's confidence, but he couldn't deny that gravely command. A few more thrusts and Kurt was crying out, rutting against Blaine's stomach and cumming over his chest and abs. Blaine thrusted hard a few more times and he came as well, chest muscles tensing and Kurt ran his nails down them, feeling the stretch of the tan skin. Blaine pulled out and slumped down next to Kurt.

"What...was that?" Kurt huffed, eyes still dark and dancing.

"I don't know," Blaine laughed tiredly. "You just...do something to me."

"Well, I like that. I told you once you were dirty, Sand," he smirked. Blaine smiled and rolled over onto Kurt, kissing him hard as the cum on Kurt's stomach started to dry.

"Here," Blaine walked over to the wash basin and wet a cloth to wipe Kurt clean. They lay back down and faced each other, hands laced together between them.

"I wonder what's going to happen now," Blaine thought aloud. "With Father and the king."

"Your father will be welcomed back with open arms. I overheard Lord Varys discussing with a little bird while you were asleep earlier. The king has decided against killing Daenerys."

Blaine nodded. "Guess we don't have to leave."

"All for the better," Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead. "You should probably go check on your sisters. I'm sure by now they know about your father getting attacked."

"I don't want to leave..."

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips and nuzzled his nose. "I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you."

Blaine was reminded of what Arya had overheard about killing his father. He had shrugged it off before, but he still thought of it and wondered if Kurt knew anything about it.

"Kurt...Arya overheard something in the dungeons about my father getting killed. Have you heard anything like that from that Lord Varys?"

"No. I'm not surprised there is talk of it, though. If Robert reinstates his title, however, he will be protected. He has you, after all."

Blaine gave a small smile. "I would have done fine if you hadn't beaten me over he head with your sword."

"I was protecting you. Jamie is ruthless," Kurt said seriously. "I'd never be able to live knowing I let you die."

Blaine propped up on his elbow and ran his fingers through Kurt's silver blond hair. "I would have died fighting."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him down to rest his head on his shoulder. "I won't think about you dying. I'll just pretend you'll live forever."

Blaine laughed against Kurt's neck. "Ok."


	7. The Death of a King

**Hallo!**

**Back in nursing school for my final year! WOOP WOOP! My ride on the education train is far from over- Bachelor's degree, Master's Degree, potential doctorate... yeah.**

**Anyway, with that being said, I'll be in and out of the fanfiction world. I have about 7483904 things due and it's only day 2 and I'm taking an English Comp II class for my bachelor's so add that and I'm in crazyland. here's some more GoT/Glee for ya.**

* * *

Blaine lay back on his bed a few days later feeling tired. He had been on duty in the day and by his father's bedside at night. He had come back to try and rest a while when Arya came running into his room.

"Father's awake!"

Blaine sat up quickly, suddenly awake. "Really? Is he ok?"

"He wants you. Says he needs your help."

Blaine hopped out of bed and put his shoes back on. He followed quickly behind Arya to the sick rooms where his father lay, pale and sweating, but awake.

"Father," Blaine sat down in the chair beside him. "Are you ok? Arya said you needed help-"

"Yes. Arya, could you leave us? Go to your lessons." he asked, voice gruff from a long sleep. Arya looked between them and slowly walked from the room, shutting the door. Blaine turned to his father, his hand on the thick cold one beneath his.

"The king has made me Hand again," he said grimly, showing Blaine the pendant of the hand holding the sword. Blaine couldn't fight a smile. He didn't have to leave, but his father's voice was still grim. "There are things I've learned that will put me, you and the girls in danger. Jory is dead. I want you to head my guard."

Blaine's eyes widened. "But father...I've only been a guard for-"

"I don't care. I want someone I trust. I hate to put you in further danger, Blaine, but I need you. The king is leaving and now I have to charge the kingdom in his stead. I need you."

Blaine looked into his father's eyes. He was staring back with affection and hope. He felt overwhelmed by the feeling of giving his father something he truly needed. He had never had to do that before.

"I will. I'll die for you if I must."

Ned reached up and cupped Blaine's neck. "I haven't known you long, Blaine, but you are truly a son to me. I hope it won't come to that."

Blaine blinked the stinging sensation from his eyes and nodded.

"Go. I want to rest."

Blaine nodded and stood, walking to the door. When he reached the end of the hall, he leaned against the wall and let things soak in. He was heading the guard of the hand of the king. He was no knight nor was he a seasoned guard. His father put him in charge of protecting his life simply for the fact that he was his bastard son and he trusted him. He felt himself swell with pride and immediately headed for Kurt's chambers.

He barely missed running straight into Queen Cersei.

"In a hurry, are we?"

Blaine stood straight and bowed nervously. "I-I apologize, your grace."

She smiled a very sinister smile. "No need to fuss, darling. You know, I've spoken with your half sister and your father...but you elude me. Come, walk with me," she walked and he followed, a guard following close behind him. Blaine looked around nervously as he walked.

"I've noticed you have been spending a great deal of time with my cousin, Kurt," she pointed out as they entered the courtyard.

"Yes, your grace. He's been a good friend to me since we've arrived."

"I suppose he has," she turned and faced him, almost causing him to bump into her again. "Very good, from what I have seen."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "I don't know what you mean, your grace."

"Oh, then it must have been another handsome, curly haired boy he was fucking behind turrets not two days ago."

Blaine kept his face still but inside, he stomach was falling into his stomach. "I suppose it was, your grace."

"You're a very good actor, bastard," she stepped forward. "I'd be more careful about who you let see you getting fucked. Wouldn't want that to get around, would you? Especially with your father's little situation. It could be incriminating."

Blaine felt his blood rushing to his ears. "It would be, your grace."

She gave a small laugh and looked at the ground. "You know... your father is messing with things that ought not be messed with. Just remember that."

She turned and walked away, her guard following her and leaving Blaine to stare in anger at the back of her yellow head. He didn't even feel Kurt tap his shoulder and jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Gods, Kurt," he cursed.

"Sorry. Are you ok? Was Cersei bothering you?"

"She caught us. The other night behind the turrets, she saw us. She's holding it against me and my father."

Kurt sighed and stared after her. "I'll deal with her-"

"Don't. I denied it. I wish I didn't have to, but I did. We should just be more careful. I was actually coming to find you," he remembered his news, his body relaxing as he led Kurt back up to his tower.

"What's the fuss about?" Kurt laughed as Blaine shut the door.

"Father made me head of his guard. He's been reinstated as Hand and wants me to head his guard."

Kurt smiled brightly and lifted Blaine off the ground. "Blaine, that's wonderful!"

"I know! I'm scared, but the way it made me feel- to do something so important for him- it felt amazing."

Kurt put him down and kissed him, holding him close. "I'll worry about you all day, you know."

Blaine laughed. "Like I don't worry about you."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I've been doing this much longer than you. You have to be on alert at all hours. You think it's tough now, just wait."

"I'll do it. For my father, I'll do what I have to."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

Blaine's heart swelled another size. "Thank you."

"What are you doing?"

They jumped apart, seeing Sansa standing in the door, looking slightly shocked.

"Sansa! We were just-"

"Did he just kiss you?"

Blaine ran over and covered Sansa's mouth, shutting the door and locking it quickly. "Please, Sansa, don't tell-"

"It's wrong! Blaine, if anyone finds out, Father will be in so much trouble! I'll lose everything!"

"Everything isn't about you, Sansa!" Blaine argued. "No one is going to find out because you're not going to tell them!"

Sansa looked offended, but shut her mouth.

"Now, we're leaving. And don't think you can blab about it to Arya because she knows. Father is in enough trouble and he says there are things he knows that could put us in danger. Keep to yourself and don't worry about Kurt and I. Ok?"

Sansa looked between them, sighed and nodded.

Blaine walked over and took Kurt's hand, leading him out of the door.

"I've never seen you yell before..." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Sorry...I never usually get angry-"

"It was sexy."

Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt inquisitively. "Really? Now?"

Kurt giggled. "I can't help it."

Blaine smirked. "I suppose we could go to your room before I go check in with Father."

* * *

Blaine stood at the back of the throne room, watching his father as he listened to the woes of the riverfolk. A large man had led an attack on a village.

"Gregor Clegane...I know that man," Ned said thoughtfully.

"He's of the Lannister's men," Lord Balish pointed out, lying a quill down where he was writing. "Why would the Lannister's men attack a village under the king's protection."

Grand Maester Pycelle straightened his shoulders. "It would be treason to do such a thing."

Ned thought for a moment. "I cannot restore your village, but you will have justice. Ser Berick Dondarian, assemble a team. Ride to his keep and bring him to me."

"As you command," the knight immediately agreed and Ned stood, his new cane shaking under his weight.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals and of the First Men, Head of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I charge you to bring justice to the false knight Gregor Clegane. I denounce him of all titles and lands and sentence him to death."

"This is a drastic action, Hand. We should wait for the king-"

"Send a raven to Tywin Lannister. Tell him he has been summoned to court to answer to the crimes of his banner-men. He must be here in a fortnight or he will be labeled traitor of the realm."

There was much chatter and rejoicing. Blaine hurried to his father.

"Father...that was incredible, but to kill the man-"

"He has betrayed his duty, Blaine," Ned answered him, heading back behind the throne room. "He's a traitor and murderer."

Blaine eyed Sam, his second in command, who simply shrugged. "If you think it best, sir."

"It has to be done. It's the king's justice."

"And Tywin Lannister? He's one of the most powerful men in the kingdom."

"He has also done wrong. He let his banner-men slaughter a village."

Blaine knew he shouldn't press. He constantly worried about his father's life and for the man to stir the pot made him even more anxious.

Ned must have known what he was thinking. "Do not worry. I will be just fine," he smiled and headed back into his quarters. Blaine turned around and stood guard with Sam on his other side.

"Your father has balls," Sam smirked. Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"I hate to do this," Ned stood outside the door to their tower that night.

"It's for the best, Father," Blaine sighed, holding his helm in his hand. "They aren't safe here."

Ned sighed and nodded. "Sansa will have a fit."

Blaine scoffed. "She has a fit about most things."

They walk into their quarters and the girls are sitting on the stone bench near the door, Sansa sewing and humming while Arya holds a stick, flicking it and seemingly fighting in her head.

"Girls, I need to speak with you. Into your room, please," he asks and they get up, both with questioning looks on their faces. After they've sat, Ned sighs.

"I'm sending you both back to Winterfell."

"What!?" Sansa exclaims.

"What about my lessons!? I'm finally getting good!" Arya argued.

"What about Joffery?"

"Are you dying because of your leg!?"

"What? No," Ned assures Arya, "This isn't punishment-"

"Can we take Syrio? I need him-"

"Forget your stupid dancing lessons! I'm supposed to marry Joffery! I love him and I'm supposed to have his babies!"

"Seven hells," Arya grumbles, rolling her eyes.

"When you're older, you'll understand, I promise," Ned tried, but Sansa continued.

"He'll be king one day! The golden lion! I'm meant to give him sons with beautiful blond hair!"

"His sigil is a stag, idiot!"

"He's nothing like his father, that old drunk king-"

Blaine looked over at his father who looked as if something had clicked in his head. The girls were arguing still when Blaine cleared his throat.

"Start packing your things, girls, Father needs to think-"

"What about you?" Sansa asked angrily. "Why aren't you going, too?"

"Blaine is Father's guard, stupid, he has to stay," Arya stood and walked to the door. Sansa glared at him before stomping out of the room.

"Father?" Blaine asked, looking at him closely.

Ned sat at his table, pulling over a large tome. "This is the lineage book...it tells the characteristics of all peoples of all houses..."

He started reading off Baratheons...each black of hair...until...

"Joffery Baratheon...golden head..."

Ned sat back in his seat. "He's not a Baratheon."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "Sir?"

"Joffery is no Baratheon...but he came from Cercei...meaning that Joffery's father is a Lannister."

Blaine dropped in the seat next to his father. "That's...sick."

"My gods..." Ned muttered.

"What are you going to do with this, Father?"

Ned sighed. "If this is true, then Joffery holds no bearing to the crown...Robert's brother, Stannis, does...Joffery wouldn't be king..."

Blaine wasn't really sure what that all meant, but he could feel the danger surrounding this discovery growing heavy.

"You shouldn't tell-"

"Do not worry, Blaine," Ned didn't look at him. "You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough, Father," Blaine said urgently. Ned shook his head.

"I will deal with this in the morning...you should rest. You'll need to be on your guard..."

Ned stood and limped from the room. Blaine stared after him then glanced down at the book. Things slowly fell into place. Jamie Lannister pushing Bran from the window, Joffery being a Lannister...Bran must have caught the queen and her brother together and Jamie tried to kill him to remove witnesses...

Blaine went to bed with a brain buzzing with possibilities. He couldn't sleep because of it all. He knew now that his father's life was in danger because of what was in that book and Blaine knew that his promise to his father about dying for him may soon be fulfilled.

* * *

Blaine stood as he watched his father spoke with the queen. The tension between the two grew thick as the conversation grew. Blaine couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew that a war between the two was raging.

By the end, after the queen left, Ned and Blaine headed back to the Hand's quarters.

"You told her..."

"And I'm telling Robert."

Blaine tried to not let his fear show. "As you wish, I suppose."

"Sit," he nodded to Blaine. He did as he was commanded.

"What's troubling you?"

"Are you speaking as Hand or as Father?"

Ned leaned forward. "Father."

Blaine looked up, eyes slightly glistening. "I don't want you to die."

Ned tilted his head. "I don't plan to."

"It's just that...I've always wondered about you...what you looked like and sounded like, if you were stern or easy...and now that I know you, I can't lose you..."

Ned stood and limped over to Blaine, kneeling on his good leg and cupping Blaine's face. "I raised Robb, Jon, Bran and Rickon from babies. I watched them grow slowly and I'm very proud of them...but you, Blaine, you came to me...and it was as if I had a new child. You grew so quickly and now you are a man...you have made me just as proud as my other sons. You are going to be a strong warrior...a knight, perhaps," he smiled and Blaine sniffed, "Or you could settle back in Dorne with a wife and sons of your own. Raise them to be strong and kind like you."

Blaine's heart throbbed. He wished he could tell his father that yes, he would do that, but he couldn't...because he had a secret...

"Father...you have your secret...the one you're keeping from the kingdom...I've got a secret, too, but...I want you to still be proud of me."

Ned furrowed his brow and pulled a chair to sit in in front of Blaine. "Go ahead, son."

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to dig up his courage. "I won't father children...I won't take a wife...because I'm in love with another man..."

Ned didn't facially respond, making Blaine slightly nervous. "I don't want to say who because I don't want him in trouble, but-"

"Tell me, Blaine," Ned answered. He didn't sound angry, though his gruff voice always made Blaine a little anxious.

"...Kurt Lannister."

Ned sat for a moment, studying Blaine a little as Blaine fought to not burst into apologies and flee the room.

"Does he know this?"

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "He loves me as well."

Ned leaned forward on his knees. "Why would I no longer be proud of you, Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes widened a little. "Because it's wrong, Father...because the last boy I loved...he was killed in the streets by men and no one even batted an eye...it's-"

"It's your heart, Blaine," Ned placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Your heart is your own and no one else can tell you what to do with it. You're still my son and I still love you."

Blaine had never heard Ned say that he loved him. It knocked the breath out of him and he couldn't help but throw his arms around his father's neck and hug him, tears rolling down his face.

"Thank you," he muttered. Ned hugged him back. "I love you too, Father."

There was an abrupt knock at the door, separating them and causing Blaine to wipe his eyes furiously.

"Come in," Ned called and Kurt threw open the door.

"My lord, Lord Renly is looking for you...something has happened," he sounded out of breath and looked fearful. Ned stood quickly and walked out the door, Blaine following close behind.

"What's happened," Blaine asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, he's covered in blood. Mumbled something about the king," Kurt answered. Blaine placed his helm back on his head and they followed behind Ned. Lord Renly met them in the hall not far from the king's quarters.

"My lord...there was an accident...a boar..." Renly said hysterically, holding his bloody hands up. Ned entered the king's quarters and Kurt and Blaine stood outside, both knowing that this was where it would all begin.

* * *

Robert Baratheon died from his wounds. He was attacked by a boar in a drunken stupor. Ned was named King Regent in his stead until Joffery came of age to take the crown.

He retracted the attack on Danaeryes Targaryen as well.

It was hectic around the castle. Blaine was now protecting a king regent, a man of more power and more enemies. Kurt visited him in his chambers after the funeral feast.

"I've sent a raven to Mormont...I hope it reaches them in time..." Kurt looked out of the window. Blaine sat on the edge of his bed looking troubled. Kurt sighed and knelt in front of him.

"Your father will be fine under your watch, love...lie down."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and did as he was told, lying on his stomach shirtless and resting his head on his arms. Kurt straddled him and began kneading his muscles, tight with worry and work. Blaine sighed beneath his touch and closed his eyes.

_Stars burn in your eyes_  
_Moons weep at your beauty_  
_The air stirs in your wake_  
_My love, my one and only_

Kurt sang slow and beautifully, causing Blaine's eyes to open slowly. His heart ached with love for the man above him. He continued to sing as he massaged Blaine's back and moved down, pulling Blaine's pants off and running his hands up his bare legs. As he finished, he lay over Blaine, the weight of his body pressing down against him, and kissed his shoulders. Blaine turned, rolling Kurt over and onto his back, attacking his mouth with passion and stroking his side.

"I love you," Blaine breathed against him.

"Make love to me," Kurt gripped Blaine's hair and attached his lips to his neck. Blaine groaned and worked Kurt's pants open with his free hand. Kurt wriggled out of them and Blaine pulled Kurt into a kneeling position and turned him, his chest pressing against Kurt's back and entered him, causing the blonde to gasp and claw at the back of his head.

"Don't hold back, Sand," Kurt groaned and Blaine bit into his shoulder as he began to thrust, clinging to Kurt and pulling him tight against him. He could feel every inch of Kurt's skin against his own and it was sadly beautiful. They moved together and as Kurt came, shuddering and gripping Blaine hard to keep him close, Blaine mumbled another praise of love into Kurt's ear and filled Kurt, holding Kurt tight for a moment after before moving them to lie down.

"I told my father...about us."

Kurt looked up at him, eyes slightly worried.

"He took it well," Blaine smiled. Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Good...After Sansa's little fit I assumed you would be more careful about what you told people-"

"I also know that Joffery is Jamie's son..."

Kurt's smile melted slowly. "You're not serious..."

"I am. He has no claim to the throne."

"Is your father going to tell?"

"He was...until the king died. I don't know what he will do now."

Kurt cupped Blaine's face. "I see why you were so worried...watch him, love...protect him...it's all you can do now."

Blaine sighed and snuggled into Kurt's neck. It was the first night they fell asleep together.


End file.
